onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hakuto
|affiliation = Whitebeard Pirates |occupation = Pirate |residence = Tomoshibi Island |epithet = }} Hakuto the Gale was a member of the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates and is currently the protector of Tomoshibi Island. He was introduced in the One Piece Premier Show 2017. Appearance Hakuto is a young man with black hair that wears a brown headband and ties his hair into a ponytail using a blue ribbon. Around his neck, he sports a blue beaded necklace and a blue neckerchief. He wears a brown vest that exposes his chest and also wears white pants with a blue sash around his waist. He uses a brown sash and a large ring to sustain the large brown scabbard that carries his sword. Additionally, he wears blue wristbands and white shoes with blue ankle sweatbands. Personality Hakuto is a noble young man, as he selflessly protected Tomoshibi Island and Ace's flame by himself. Furthermore, he is also quite brave, as he was unafraid of the attacks from the BIG Pirates and stood his ground in defending the island. Relationships Portgas D. Ace Hakuto's bond with Ace is quite strong, as the late pirate was his commander. He was willing to go to Tomoshibi Island, which Ace had treasured and protected before his death, to take up his friend's helm. Abilities and Powers As a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and the sole protector of Tomoshibi Island, Hakuto is quite strong. Weapons Hakuto fights with a large broadsword. It is unknown how skilled he is in using it, but he was able to take out a couple enemy pirates. Attacks *'Spectrum Slash' (スペクトルスラッシュ Supekutoru Surasshu): Hakuto attacks his enemies with a slash from his broadsword. Nothing else is known about it. History Past Battle of Marineford Hakuto fought alongside his crew to save Ace from execution during the Battle of Marineford. Payback War Hakuto fought under Marco's command with his crew against the Blackbeard Pirates and the BIG Pirates. After their defeat, the crew separated, and Hakuto went to Tomoshibi Island to protect it. One Piece Premier 2017 After being discovered by an enemy that was seeking out the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates, Hakuto yelled out that it was time for him to use the skill that had been taught to him by Ace to fight. This mention of Ace then caught the attention of Luffy who had been walking nearby. Hakuto then attacked the enemy pirates with his Spectrum Slash, knocking the two enemy pirates off from the steel tower they were on. Luffy then called out to Hakuto, which attracted the enemy pirates' attention. They quickly recognized that he was Straw Hat Luffy and decided to retreat. Afterwards, Hakuto realized who Luffy was as well. He then went up to him and apologized while sitting down on the ground, which confused the pirate captain. In response, Hakuto clarified that he was a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and had belonged to the second division under Ace. Hearing this, Luffy exclaimed in surprise at him being part of the Whitebeard Pirates. Hakuto then continued to explain that he had been at the Battle of Marineford, but was unable to do anything. Subsequently, he also apologized for the pain and wounds that Luffy had to sustain, but Luffy simply replied by telling Hakuto that it wasn't his fault. The other Straw Hats then arrived and the group partied alongside Hakuto and the other islanders. Some time later, the BIG Pirates arrived and were determined to blow out Ace's flame, which had been a symbol that Tomoshibi Island was under the protection of Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates. While the Straw Hats were preoccupied with fighting the BIG Pirates, Hakuto guarded the flame by himself to prevent anyone from extinguishing it. Eventually, the BIG Pirates found where Hakuto and the flame were hiding. While Hakuto was distracted, Noir attacked him from his behind with his Electro. However, the injured Hakuto continued to chase after Bad One Gracie and tried to attack him when he caught up, but collapsed after he was hit. While injured, Hakuto continued to say how he would protect Ace's flame and the island until the day the Whitebeard Pirates returned. He then went and tried to protect the flame by covering it with both his hands, but the flame got put out by Gracie's attack. As such, Hakuto charged at Gracie with his Spectrum Slash while the latter was fighting with Luffy. At this moment, Luffy exclaimed that Ace's flame would never be extinguished and the flame suddenly lit back up as if Ace's spirit was still alive. Gracie was then defeated by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk. With their enemy defeated, Hakuto bowed to Luffy at a 90-degree angle and thanked him for his help. Major Battles *Whitebeard Pirates and subordinates crews vs. the Marines and Shichibukai *Whitebeard Pirates vs. Blackbeard Pirates and subordinate crews *Hakuto and the Straw Hat Pirates vs. the BIG Pirates References Site Navigation fr:Hakuto Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:Premier Show Characters